worst_stuff_everfandomcom-20200215-history
Worst Ps2 Games Ever!
This is about the worst games ever to disgrace the Ps2. Top 10 Top 10 worst ps2 games. 10-1 # The Simpsons Skateboarding - ☀There’s a lot of truth to the phrase “The Simpsons did it first!” While Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater and its sequels had absolutely dominated the market by the time the game released, The Simpsons Skateboarding did serve as a prelude to what that series would become: pure, unadulterated garbage 2. Bad Boys; Miami Takedown - I’ve said multiple times already that a game is “hilarious” or some equivalent, but it’s not an exaggeration to say that the opening scene of Miami Takedown had me nearly in tears. Blitz Games delivers yet another licensed gem in its attempt to take on the world of Bad Boys and completely misses the point .3.Crouching Tiger, Hidden Tiger - If Miami Takedown goes home with “Most Likely To Make You Laugh,” then Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon certainly gets “Most Likely To Annoy You to Death.” The game consist almost entirely of you hitting enemies who all look, sound, and act the same with weapons that look, sound, and act the same until they die. When your health gets low, you grab a potion. Then you kill more enemies. Somewhere in-between you attempt a block or maneuver, which fails due to the poor controls, causing you to almost die. Then you grab a potion. Then you… 4.Crazy Frog Racer 2 - Crazy Frog Racer 2 provides a wonderful case study in understanding the process behind making terrible games. I’m tempted to believe the entire reason this game got greenlit boils down to “the frog’s bike is invisible in the video, so hey, we don’t have to model it!” The original Crazy Frog Racer was also a disaster of supremely obnoxious pulsating music, samey race tracks, and broken vehicle handling, but it was to be expected. Something big happened, someone had to cash in -- par for the course. 5.Little Britain - Little Britain is the worst thing game on the PS2 not just because it makes fun of fat, gay, or transgender people—although, let’s be honest, the jokes are mean-spirited and just plain unfunny. Little Britain is the worst because it is offensive to the most basic expectations of what a game should be. It promises a game, nd instead provides one-off, throwaway miniature experiences not worthy of the title “mini-game.” 6.Celebrity Deathmatch - Celebrity Deathmatch is one of the worst PS2 fighters I've ever played. Hit a button, wait a second, maybe the punch will connect. PLay it next to VF or Tekken or Even Bloody Roar as see what I mean. 7.Spyro: Enter the dragonfly - The worst PS2 game I've had the displeasure of playing would be Spyro: Enter the dragonfly. I loved the PS1 Spyros, but when insomniac left, it became crap. Terrible level designs and shoddy controls ruined it. Don't even waste your time. 8. Godai: Elemental Force Godai: Elemental Force is a game that, more than perhaps any other, hampers its best qualities. When a game promises the power to harness elemental fury, you probably imagine that it also works to make that experience play as awesome as it sounds. Godai does the exact opposite. Every obnoxious quality-of-life hinderance one can think of are all thrown in at once; a limited, almost crawling magic meter and a real-time spell cycling menu force the player to utilize the many, many melee weapons in the game. 9. Surfing h30 : As a monolithic publisher with multiple world-class development studios in their pocket, Rockstar is both known for their grandiose vision and notorious for their selectivity. Since the early 2000s, the worst that can be said is that a title of theirs didn’t meet the lofty expectations that’s been set for them. This wasn’t always the case, though, as evidenced by the questionable choice of publishing two Austin Powers adaptations in 2000 alone. The more surprising failure, however, is the one that seems scrubbed from the internet as much as possible: Surfing H30. 10. Women's Volleyball Championship : Sports games are often one of the more difficult titles to properly evaluate. The annual reprisal and relative maintenance of core mechanics in most sports games makes them at once universally appealing and hard to innovate, but also with a simple formula to follow. Pair mechanics resembling the real life experience with competitive AI and reasonable representations of the players, and you’re in business. Then there’s Women’s Volleyball Championship, a game which, by the nature of its subject matter, is immediately unique. Unfortunately, it’s also uniquely awful.